Neji's Birthday Gift
by rcr
Summary: Its Neji's bday and Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his bday gift. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his bday gift. NejiHina,sl
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...isn't obvious?

Characters will be OOC

Summary: Neji's b-day is here. Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his b-day. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his b-day gift.

Chapter 1

Neji's Birthday Gift

Neji was in his room. Today was his birthday but nobody seemed to remember, except Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten had brought him a small cake to celebrate his 19th birthday. Lee being the idiot that he was didn't know it was his birthday but as soon as he knew he started talking nonsense like Gai Sensei.

He was happy that at least someone remember his birthday. Yet...he was sad. Even though his uncle had taken him under his care, he didn't even gave him importance. No one in the main or branch house remember his b-day. This made him realize what his position was...he was nobody to them.

He was also sad because Hinata had not remember his birthday. They had become quite close since he became her protector. They would spend most of their time together and little by little he started having a crush on her. He didn't know if the same thing was happening to Hinata. He sure hoped Hinata would fall for him, just like he had fallen for her. Sometimes he even wondered if she like him like him. Hinata would take time to cook his favorite food, prepare him lunch, hug him, give him an unexpected kiss on the cheek, blush and stuttered. He didn't know what to think anymore. Hinata's actions made him confuse.

He was falling asleep, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. Hinata was standing outside his door, she was looking at the floor, trying to hide her blush. This was the first time she had ever gone and knocked to his room even though it was right next to hers (Since Hiashi made him her protector, he gaved Neji a room next to Hinata to be able to watch over her and to attend her needs---Neji actually wanted Hinata to be the one in his place and come to his room and attend 'his needs'.--perv!--).

"Hinata. How can I help you?" Neji was happy to see her, she had just made his day.

_'Oh, if only she was here to attend my 'needs'. NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! Calm down.Phew! O.K...no pervert thoughts...no pervert thoughts...no pervert thoughts...no per---Is Hinata blushing? This is a good sign, yes really good. She is really nervous around me, just like she is when she is around that Narutard. This is good!'_

Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at Hinata. Hinata could feel his stare and got more nervous.

"N-Neji...c-could you please come with me to m-my room?"

"Huh...What?...Why?"

"Hmn...I...I need you.." Hinata didn't know what else to say.

"Wait for me just a second, I'll be back." Neji closed the door on Hinata. His heart was beating really fast, he quickly walked to his bed and lifted the mattress and pulled several colored condoms and put them in his pocket.

He couldn't help but grin. _' Is Hinata planning on giving me her virginity for my Birthday?...Of course it has to be...Why else would she get the nerve to come to my room and ask me to go to her room...plus she was blushing and she said she needs me. I can't believe this is happening. Thank you!---When I bought these condoms I was thinking on you Hinata. I was just waiting for you to open up...and then I would finally be able to use them. I even bougth them on your favorite colors. O.K., O.K be cool...be cool. Act cool and relax.'_

Neji headed to the door and opened it. Hinata was still outside waiting for him.

"Ready Neji?" Neji nodded and with this Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him along. This caused Neji to slightly blush.

_'Wow, Hinata sure is hurry to do this.'_

Hinata opened the door to her room and what Neji saw made him give a small smile. Her room was decorated with balloons, confetti, a banner tha said 'Happy Birthday', a table with drinks, chips, cups, plates, forks, spoons, napkins and a small cake.

"Happy Birthday Neji." She gaved him a bear hug and he just felt himself melt in her arms.

"Thanks." He was overjoyed that Hinata had remember his B-day. That meant he was something to her. "You did all of this for me?"

Hinata nodded while slightly blushing.

Neji scanned the room to see if there was a sign of any gifts for him. He noticed nothing and he smirked. _'Ah, so I was right. My B-day gift is not something that can be wrapped in a box. Hinata will give me what I want.'_

"Neji?" Neji turned to her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's lovely Hinata. Thank you."

"Mmmm...would like to start celebrating? We can start by eating."

_'Yes, I want to taste you.'_

"There are three different kind of chips-"

"Hinata, I was wondering if we could skip all of that and go straight to my gift."

Hinata gave him a smile, turned and started walking toward the head of her bed. Neji starting pulling the condoms out of his pocket. Hinata pulled something from under her pillow. She turned around and was shocked.

Neji was standing with a whole bunch of condoms in his hands. "So, Hinata. Which color do you prefer. I got your favorite colors. There is purple-"

"N-Neji...W-what are you doing?" Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked at the condoms then looked back at her. "Aren't you going to give me my birthday gift?"

"Y-yes." She walked to him and handed him an evelope. "H-happy Birthday Neji." She didn't even dare look at him, specially when he had a rainbow made out of condoms in his hand.

He opened the envelope and saw two reservations to the fanciest restaurant on town. Neji knew it was expensive and really hard to get reservations, although he didn't understand why she gaved him two reservations. Was it for the two of them? So, she wasn't planning on giving him her virginity? but actually go on a romantic dinner instead? DAMN! He just ridiculed himself in front of Hinata.

"Hinata? Why two?"

"Oh...I-Its for you and Ten-Ten."

"WHAT?"

"I-I know you like her so I decided to help you out."

Neji was pissed, how did she even came with that dumb conclusion. Him and Ten-Ten...HELL NO!...she wasn't Hinata and for that reason he could'nt love her.

"What the hell made you think I liked Ten-Ten!" In a stage of fury he threw the condoms on the floor with full force. "This wasn't the birthday I had in mind. Thanks a lot Hinata!" He stormed out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: My ex-roommate just came to visit me. She made me write this story. She is the one that is making write another chapter on throwaways because she loves Neji-Hina. I must tell you, I was blushing all the time I was writting this. She is a perv! She was making fun of me for blushing the whole time. I am still blushing. So thank her for this story. I think she will force me to continue writting. She is evil! She enjoys watching me suffer! She makes fun of me for blushing, she said I am just like Hinata. Except for the eye color, and my hair color (which is abrownish-redish). Maybe I'll reconcider having her as a roommate on the fall semester again, haha.


	2. What Neji wants

I do not own Naruto...If I was a rich girl...nananananananana...If I had all the money in the world I would buy Naruto-o-o-oooooo. (I change the words of the song...sorry gwen...please don't sue.)

Summary: Neji's b-day is here. Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his b-day. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his b-day gift.

Chapter 2

What Neji wants

"What the hell made you think I liked Ten-Ten!" In a stage of fury he threw the condoms on the floor with full force. "This wasn't the birthday I had in mind. Thanks a lot Hinata!" He stormed out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata started heading towards Neji room. She didn't know why he was so mad about. (poor naive Hinata)

She knocked and she heard him cuss her out.

"Neji, please let me in. I need to talk with you."

"Go away Hinata, I want to be alone!"

"No Neji. We need to talk."

"Neji if you don't open the door I'll go show my dad what you left in my room."

The door quickly opened, revealing a pissed off Hyuuga.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Hinata quickly entered and sat on his bed as Neji closed the door.

When Neji saw Hinata sitting on his bed, his eye twitched. "Please Hinata...don't sit on my bed."

"Oh, sorry." She quickly got up. "Neji, why are you mad at me?"

He just glared at her and she quickly looked down at the floor.

"Hmph...its obvious you don't know me or care about me."

"That is not true Neji. I do care about you. I am sorry if I don't know that much about you though."

Neji just looked at her and realized it was true. How could she know him when he never opened up to her. Yes, they spend so much time together, but she was the only one that opened up.

"I care for you too Hinata." He looked away.

"Neji, I am sorry. I thought you liked Ten-Ten...besides she seems to have feelings for you. I thought...Sorry. I never wanted you to be mad at me."

"Hn."

There was an ackward silence in the room for a few minutes. Neither of them moved an inch.

"N-neji?"

He turned and looked at her. Her face was still facing the ground but he could notice a shade of pink.

"What?"

"W-why did you have a whole bunch of condoms?"

He gaved a sly smile.

"Isn't it obvious Hinata?" He got closer to her and she looked up at him. " I couldn't find ballons of your favorite color, so I brought the condoms instead."

"Really?" Her face was priceless, he couldn't believe she fell for that.

"Are you naive or are you simply stupid? Of course not!"

"Oh." Hinata tried to hide her head between her shoulders.

"Condoms are made for a purpose Hinata." He continue looking down at her.

She started to regret the question. She didn't feel comfortable with this talk. She wanted to leave and just leave everything as it was.

"Oh, I guess. Ah...Neji I have to go now. Sorry for ruining your birthday. I'll get you another present that will be of your liking." She gaved several steps back and gave a low bow. "Bye."

"Wait." He got hold of her arm. "Don't you want to know what I really want for my birthday? Like that you will be able to give me what I want."

She didn't answer but just looked at him, almost as if she was waiting for him to spill everything out.

"I want you Hinata."

Hinata started choking on her own saliva. Neji got worried and started hitting her on the back. He didn't know this but he wasn't making it better. Not only was she choking but was being bruised up. She started signaling Neji to stop but he got the wrong idea and started hitting her back more and harder.

"..s-op...OP"

"Up...Hit you more up? O.K." Hinata started mouthing in horror 'NO!'.

Neji started hitting Hinata on the neck. He was going to hit her neck again when Hinata was able to slap away his hand.

Hinata went and grabbed a water bottle that was on Neji's desk. She slowly drank it, gave a huge breath and looked back at Neji. Her face was red and her eyes were watery.

"Sigh...you scared me Hinata." He walked next to Hinata and hugged her. The way he was hugging her made her nervous.

"I-I need to go."

"No Hinata...not yet...please."

AN: I still don't know If I will make this between 3-5 chapters.

Hahahaha...Maggie I did this chapter without your help and I didn't blush! (although I think I'll need your help on the next chapter.)

**REVIEW PLEASE...REVIEW**

**I'll update when I get enough reviews.**

Next chapter:

Finally Neji and Hinata get it on (in other words...Neji gets his b-day gift.).


	3. Neji gets what he wants

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Neji's b-day is here. Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his b-day. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his b-day gift.

Chapter 3

Neji gets his present

"Sigh...you scared me Hinata." He walked next to Hinata and hugged her. The way he was hugging her made her nervous.

"I-I need to go."

"No Hinata...not yet...please."

------------------------------------------------

He pulled her body closer to his and breathed in her lavander scent.

"You smell good."

"N-Neji...Please..."

"Hinata, you can't leave just yet...Today is my birthday...remember?"

"Ne-"

She was cut off by his lips. Neji started to nibble on her lower lip and she felt goosebumps. She slightly open her lips and he ravished her virgin mouth. He knew this was her first kiss because she didn't know what to do. He started to get excited just thinking that he was going to have her first everything. Her first kiss and her first...Oh, yes...he was excited.

THe broke from the kiss, both gasping for air.

She was red as a beet, she looked at the ground trying to avoid Neji's gaze. He just gave her a sly smile.

"Your virginity..."

"Huh?" Hinata up at him.

"I want it."

"What?...Neji...I...I can't." She looked back down.

"Why not Hinata?" He lifted her chin and gaved her a questioning look. "Are you not a virgin anymore?"

"Neji! Stop...t-this...this is embarrasing."

"Have you lost your virginity already?" Neji narrowed his eyes. Just thinking that Hinata had lost her virginity to someone else made him mad. If that happened...he needed to know. Who? Who took her virginity?

"Who was it? Naruto? Your childhood crush? Kiba? Was it that stinking mutt? SHino?...Disguisting...bugs. Was it Lee? Please, not him. Wait...Sasuke? Did you sleep with Sasuke?...He has been after you for a while...did you sleep with him?...Hinata did you sleep with him?" Neji was going berserk. Hinata just stared at him, not sure what to do. "DAMN IT! You did sleep with him! Damn that Uchiha!"

Neji just walked to his bed and sat down. He looked at Hinata for a while...quite disappointed. Hinata started walking toward him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Neji...I..."

"Hinata...Its alright if you are not a virgin." He turned to look at her annoyed face.

"Neji, I ha-"

"I mean...I still love you." at that moment Neji realized what he said...he just confessed to Hinata.

_'Crap! I just said I love her...Oh, well might as well let everything out...whats the point...she already knows.'_

"Neji, would you please let me-"

Neji grabbed Hinata's hand. "Hinata, I just need you to understand my feelings toward you. For a while now...I've been feelings love towards you...not kin love...but as a man loves a woman. I am sorry Hinata...I've been obsess for the last few years of being your first and you being...my first. YES...I have to admitted...I am a virgin! I always thought it would be nice for the two of us to loose our virginities at the same time. That is the reason why I was so over protective. I always chased away any pretenders, so that you would never fall into temptation...so that you could remain pure...for me. I know its selfish. I was pretty sure I had done a great job. I never thought you could slide from my all seeing eyes." He looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "You know? I still think I could have a great Birthday gift. I could loose my Virginity to you. It isn't that bad."

Hinata thought this whole speech was pathetic but said nothing about it.

_'Awkward.'_

"Neji, I've never slept with anybody. I am also a virgin."

Neji looked at her and his face full of love changed. Now he was furious, he got up from the bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He just humiliated himselft again in front of Hinata. "If I had known, I've would have not said that long and lame love speech!"

"Neji, I was trying to tell you! You didn't let me." She looked away from him. "Anyways...I didn't think it wa lame. I thought it was kind of cute you are also a virgin."

_'Ah, who am I kidding, that speech was lame. And just watching Neji confess he is a virgin made it more lame.'_

Neji's expression changed again. Once again his voice and eyes were full of lust and love. "Hinata...so...are we going to..."

"Neji...I don't know..."

"Please Hinata. Its my birthday."

"Well..." That was all Neji needed to hear before he threw himself on Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata...You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He started to passionately kiss her and trail kisses down her neck.

"Neji...are...you...really...that... gasp ... desperate?" Neji paused for a momment. He was rushing himself..and he was looking desperate.

He got off her and stood up. He started to take off his clothes. He heard Hinata gasp and couldn't help but smirk. Hinata shut her eyes closed. Her face was soo red, it looked like her head was about to burst any second.

He laid her down perfectly on his bed and started to undress her. She was tensed, she didn't even dare open her eyes. She could feel his body and she could feel herself being undress. She felt when she was left on her undergarments. She could hear him breathing really fast...her bra and panties were then taken off. Neji's breathing became faster. She could feel him caressing and kissing every single part of her body. Neji seemed to be fond on her breast, since he fondled them a lot. Hinata whimpered with delight.

She felt his hands go down to her inner thights...he opened them wide enough for him to position himself.

"Hinata...I'm coming in." Hinata just nodded, still with her eyes shut.

Neji slowly entered and liked the sensation he was feeling.

All of the sudden...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH...NEJI GET OFF ME...IT HURTS...YOUR HURTING M-"

Neji quickly covered her mouth with his hand...Yes, they were alone, but still, with a scream like that. Anybody would think he was raping her. He couldn't take that chance.

Hinata out of pain bit on Neji's hand and wouldn't let go. Neji just kept the pain and the need to scream in.

_'Is it that painful? Am I hurting her? What did I do wrong?'_

Finally Hinata let go.

Tears were rolling down her cheeck. Neji wiped her tears away with the hand she had just bitten.

"S-sory Neji."

"No...I am sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you still hurting?"

She nodded her head to the sides.

"So...shall we continue."

"Y-yes."

Once again he started to slowly move up and down, careful not to hurt Hinata. Hinata was more relaxed, her eyes were open and seemed to be enjoying it. He started to move faster as every second passed by. Both Hyuugas started to sweat. Hinata clenched to his back and started moaning with pleasure. --- Her back arched as she reached her climax. Neji fallowed right after her..."Hinata..." He collapse on top of her.

There was silence for a while until Hinata broke it.

"Neji...can I use your shower?"

"You want to leave me so fast?"

"No...its not that." She sat up in the bed. "I have blood all over me and your covers."

"What?" Neji sat up as well to look at the sheets and Hinata's inner thighs cover in blood. "Damn."

Neji had no idea virgins bled that much.

"Can I use your shower...as you can see...I don't feel confortable with blood on me."

Sure.

- After she took a shower Hinata put on one of Neji's top, which was very loose on her. She went to her room to get some new clothes.-

Hinata finished dressing and was about to go back to Neji's room when she notices the condoms on her floor. She decides it would be best to pick them up, before anyone might see them. You can never be too careful.

She starts picking them up and is startled when she hears Neji.

"I guess the condoms were of no use."

She turned to look at him and gaved him a warm smile. "Thats not true. I am out of ballons and I thought we could use them as ballons to decorate your room." (To understand this...read chapter two.)

AN: Sorry this chapt is really weird but I was expecting some help on writting this but never got it. (on the sex part...I am not good at writting sex or fighting scenes...so my roommate usually helps me.)

I made Neji OOC...well he was already OOC since the beginning.

REVIEW!

I still don't know if there is going to be a next chapter...I guess if there is...it will envolve a very important Issue...THEY DIDNT USE PROTECTION!

Still I don't know if I should continue. I am tempted.


	4. New competitor

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Neji's b-day is here. Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his b-day. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his b-day gift.

Chapter 4

New competitor

AN: I decided to make this fic a little more longer, with drama. In order for it to work, I need to find a rival for Neji. I read chapter 3 and found the perfect guy. So I will put a bit of SasuHina (well one-sided love...only from Sasuke because Hinata doesn't feel anything for him.). There is going to be some tension between Neji and Sasuke on the next chapter.

Neji had been spending most of his free time reading sex-ed books in secret. Of what he read , he feared that Hinata could have become pregnant when they had unprotected sex. He was horrified about this. If Hinata did get pregnant, the two of them would be in deep trouble. He looked at the sypmtoms of pregnacy decided to carefully watch Hinata for any of those symptoms.

Hinata had been training since morning with her team and team 7. She sparred with Kiba, Shino, Sakura and had just finished sparring with Sasuke.

" heavy breathing " Hinata was now on her back, trying to catch her breath. She was exausted, she had just lost to Sasuke and laid defeated on the grass. She would have gotten up but was exhausted.

"Here." She looked at the person speaking and saw Sasuke with his hand extended toward her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"T-Thanks." She patted the dirt off her her clothes.

"Hn." Sasuke just turned around and started heading toward the rest of the group. Hinata tried to fallow but suddenly everything went dark.

She almost hit the floor, (if Sasuke had not been leering at her, he would've never noticed that she was fainting) but Sasuke catched her just in time.

"Hinata." Everyone cried out as they ran toward her.

"It seems she is low in chakra...I'll take her home." Sasuke said as he picked her up bridal style.

"WHAT? Hell no!" Kiba screamed as he tried to take Hinata out off Sasuke's hold, but Sasuke just frowned and didn't budge. "I am her teammate, I can take her. Now let go of her."

"I said I'll take her!"

"No, get your hands off her!" Kiba hissed. The rest just stared at the two fighting men.

"Its might fault she is like this, so I can take her h-"

"For that reason, I don't want you to take her!" Kiba tried one more time to take Hinata from his arms.

"NO!" Everyones eyes widened at his reaction and Sasuke noticed. "I-I...I have some business to take care of at the Hyuuga compound, so I'll drop her off...then have a talk with Hiashi."

"Mmmm..." Kiba looked at him suspiciously.

"Guys, Guys calm down. If Sasuke is going to the Hyuuga compound, then let him take Hinata. Then the rest of us have time to spar some more and we will not waste time." Naruto said as he walked in between the two, hoping they would stop their nonsence.

"Hmph, fine."

Sasuke arrived at the Hyuuga compound and knocked at the door. As he waited, he looked at Hinata's form and sighed. 'She is beautiful.'

The door open and the Hyuuga female who opened the door gasped.

"Hinata-sama!" She quickly let Sasuke entered and called for some help. Some Hyuuga men came running toward them. "Please take Hinata-sama to her room." The woman ordered.

The men took her out of his arms and took her away. That was when the woman looked at him with concern. "What happened?"

Sasuke put his hands inside his pockets and looked at her. "She fainted...I was on my way over her, because I wanted to talk to Hiashi, so I brought her."

"You need to talk to Hiashi?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"Of course. He always is, he is head of clan."

"Hn. Can I talk to him?"

"Aahh, sure...let me announce you arrival first. Please wait here." She then went to Hiashi.

-Hinata's room-

Hinata started waking up.

"Ah, so yo are awake huh? Well about time!" Hanabi said as she jumped into Hinata's bed, landing next to Hinata.

"Hanabi...what happened? How did I get here?" Hinata tried getting up but was still weak.

"Oh, you fainted and the Uchiha boy brought you home."

"Sasuke?"

"No, Itachi."

"Gasp!" Hinata covered her mouth.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course Sasuke!"

"Oh." Hinata started blushing, she felt embarrased.

"Open up."

"What?" Hinata looked at Hanabi as if she was crazy.

"Open your mouth, I am hand feeding you. You are weak and need to gain strenght." Hanabi lifted up a spoon full of Tuna.

"Is that tuna?" Hinata sniffed it a little and was disgusted by the smell. "It stinks!"

"Well of course! Its fish! Now open up, its good for you."

Hinata open up and started eating the tuna. When she started chewing, she felt like throwing up, it tasted horrible, she swallowed it.

"Hanabi, that taste horrible! Are you sure its tuna?"

"Of course it is," Hanabi raised the can from which she was feeding Hinata. "see?"

"Open up again!"

"No plea-" Hinata's mouth was stuffed forcefully with Tuna by Hanabi.

"Chew!" Hanabi commanded.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She manage to gain strenght to get out of bed and run to the restroom...BLAW! UUGGGHHH! Hinata emptied her stomach.

"I don't feel good." could be heard from Hinata's restroom.

"Fine, if you don't want to eat the tuna, then I am leaving." Hanabi, got up and left HInata's room, taking the tuna can with her.

Neji was walking toward his room when he saw Hanabi come out of Hinata's room, mumbling 'ungrateful', 'weakling', 'sickling', ' fainting' and 'Vomit'.

'The signs' Neji quickly went pale. He had to know exactly what happened to Hinata.

"Hanabi."

"Neji."

"What is wrong with Hinata?"

"Hmph. That ungrateful, fainted, then when I try to feed her, she can't stand the food and empties her stomach on the restroom." Hinata then stormed off.

"She fainted? and she vo-" Neji backed up to the wall and gasped. "OMG! She is pregnant."

Hanabi got to the kitchen and she was pissed. "Try to feed her some delicious Tuna and she doesn't even thank you. Hmph. Well if she doesn't like the tuna, then I'll eat it."

She grabbed a spoonful and stuffed herself, only to throw up in the kitchen sink. "WTH!" She screamed once she was through emptying. She quickly grabbed hold of the tuna can and looked at the expiration date.

"Oh, crap...this tuna is 3 years old." Now she felt bad for forcing HInata to swallow the tuna, then mad for whoever kept the can this long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OK, So in this chapter there wasn't too much Neji or NejiHIna. I needed to introduce Sasuke into the fic. and also make Neji believe Hinata is pregnant. Sasuke talked to Hiashi on a very important subject and it will be ruined by Neji who spills the beans (because he thinks Hinata is pregnant.).

Sigh...Please review...and don't flame me for putting Sasuke into the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Neji's b-day is here. Hinata invites him to her room. He thinks it has to do something about his b-day. The way he sees it: His birthday, two of them in her room by themselves and an empty bed? He has his hopes way too high on his b-day gift. He now has new competition for Hinata. Sasuke.

Warning - Horrible grammar and spelling

Chapter 5

Cocky

On the last chapter Neji thinks Hinata is pregnant, although she isn't. Sasuke has taken Hinata home and is currently talking to Hiashi

- - - - - - -

-

Hiashi said nothing, he just stared at him.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "What is your answer?" He tried to look as confident as possible infront of his...hopefully...soon to be father-in-law.

"Why do you want to marry her?" Hiashi asked just out of curiosity. He couldn't understand how someone could actually set their eyes on his daughter. She was weak and not worth much; maybe he was wrong after all.

"...She is beautiful, determined, charming, she is really quiet, always avoids trouble, she is caring, sweet, she has a wonderful voice and a hot bod-" Sasuke stopped as he noticed Hiashi's left eye twitch. "eh...She is just perfect. I would be honored to have her hand in marriage."

'He would be honor to have Hinata marry him? Hmn.' Hiashi was still in awed that the Uchiha wanted to marry his daughter, yet he didn't show his emotion. He knew that with that handsome face, the boy could have any girl he wanted. Why choose his daugher? Hinata was...plain...nothing interesting. 'Then again...why question? If he wants to marry my daughter, the better. At least I can boast that the Uchiha chose my daughter out of all the female population in Konoha. Maybe then, she can at least prove that she is not useless after all. Because of her, we will have an Uchiha on our side. This is good. Not just that, but we will get to see the result of the mixing of two powerful bloodlines. Oh, this is good, very good. I wonder how my grandson will come out----' Hiashi almost sweatdropped as the thought of a grandson appeared in his mind. 'Oh, just look at me, already wanting a grandson and yet my daughter is not married.'

Sasuke was getting irritated, Hiashi seemed to be in deep thought and time seemed to be running by really slow. 'What the hell is taking him so long! Stupid...acting all that...wanting to act all dramatic and stuff. I know he is going to say yes, there is no way he will say no. I mean...c'mon! I am Uchiha Sasuke! I am asking for her daughter's hand in marriage! ---Sigh, I guess I have to prove I am able to have patience and just go along with his dramatic act.---All for you Hinata, all for you.'

Finally Hiashi spoke up, causing Sasuke to sigh in relief. "I see...well..." Hiashi once more started thinking.

Sasuke wanted to get up and shake Hiashi harshfully until he got an answer. Yet, he decided to wait, be good, show patience and give a good impression.

Suddenly the door to Hiashi's office opened up. Both males looked up at the door, there stood a really flustered Neji. "Uncle, I need to talk to you." Neji walked inside without even noticing Sasuke.

"Not now...I am busy with important-" Hiashi hissed, only to be cut by Neji.

"You don't understand. Its important. Please...its about Hinata." This caught Sasuke's attention quickly. Hiashi noticed this and decided to let Neji talk.

"What about Hinata?" This was the cue Hiashi gaved his nephew to continue.

Neji knew that he would pay dearly for getting Hinata pregnant...for daring to touch her...for tainting the Hyuuga heir. Oh, he was in trouble...but then again...he knew the consequences. He knew that if anyone ever learned that he slept with Hinata, he would most likely be blame. Now that Hinata was pregnant, everyone would know that he slept with her. So, he decided to tell Hiashi as soon as possible, hopefully his punishment wouldn't be that bad...hopefully.

"Ah...well..." Neji was now sweating a bit. "I...well...Hinata...We...You see...well...hmn...how to explain this...ah...its complicated...uh...phew...how to explain this? oh...damn...O.K., O.K...ah..." Neji just couldn't find the right words to explain why or how Hinata got pregnant. 'How am I going to explain this? Hiashi, I got your daughter pregant. Oh, yeah, right. How the hell am I suppose to explain how it happened?' Neji's hands clenched. "FUCK!" Neji cursed out of fustration but then paled. "No, No, No, that is not the right word to explain what we did! We just-" Neji paled even more. Out of nervousness, he screw everything...wait...no, no, not screw...mess...yeah...He just messed everything up. All his perfect plans on how to subtly tell Hiashi he got Hinata pregnant went down the drain.

Hiashi was in shock, he just stared at Neji with unbelief. On the other hand, Sasuke's blood was boiling with anger.

"You sick bastard!" Sasuke hissed out of his clenched teeth.

Neji turned around and for the first time noticed Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as he looked into fiery, hateful black eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked with hate on his tone.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and walked toward Neji. "You slept with Hinata?"

"Hmph, that is non of your business Uchiha." Neji answered, not really putting too much attention to him. His main concern was his uncle. "Uncle, pleas-"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE!" Sasuke screamed. Neji turned around and saw the Uchiha standing a few feet away from him, his sharingan activated.

Neji was speechless, he was shocked. "What?" 'He is going to marry **MY** Hinata? Hmph, like hell!'

Neji then forgot in an instant that his uncle was in the room. In his mind, there was only the room with two rivals; the Uchiha and him. A smirk appeard on Neji's face. "Ah...so you are going to get used goods. I don't blame you...I guess you are use to it, being a second child."

Sasuke's anger was rising more and more by Neji's comment. Hiashi was trying to recover from the shock as he watched to two geniuses discuss.

"I mean...you probably got your brother's used clothes and weapons...am I right?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Neji continue smirking. "I was right!"

"Shut up!" Hissed Sasuke, his sharinga started swirling dangerously. "You know nothing about me and have no right to make comments like those."

Neji raised a brow. 'Bullseyes? Did I just make him unconfortable?' Neji's smirk grew more. "Well, Hinata was mine and is still mine. She gaved me her virginity." Neji looked at Sasuke, at his face expressions. "Hmph...I bet you don't want her now." He said quite sure of his victory.

To his surprise, Sasuke's sharingan deactivated and he calmed down. Sasuke looked into Neji's slightly surprised, white eyes. "Not exactly. I am pretty sure that if Hinata slept with you, its was because you either forced her, seduced her or brainwashed her to do so. She is so innocent that she fell into your trap. I don't blame her...since you are the only one to blame."

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'I knew I was going to receive all the blame.'

Sasuke walked up to Sasuke and pressed his index finger on Neji's chest, making Neji huff. "Now, listen well Hyuuga...I will marry Hinata and I promise you that I will make her forget that horrible experience she passed with you. I have chosen her to be my wife and help me revive my clan. If you dare get near her ever again, I swear to you, that I will-"

Neji swat Sasuke's pointing fingure away from his chest with full force. "Hmph...you want Hinata to be pregnant. Well..." Neji smirked once more as he looke at a really pissed off boy. "You don't have to wait any longer. She is already pregnant."

Hiashi, was still trying to process the fact that Neji had slept with Hinata that he didn't even hear what Neji said.

Although, Sasuke was shocked, his Hinata was pregnant and the child was not his. Oh, life was so cruel with him!

Neji started getting cocky. "Yeah, Uchiha...Hinata is pregnant. You heard right! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! PREGNANT! With my child!" He started pointing at himself to put more emphasis on the part that the child was his. "She is pregnant with my child and there is nothing you can do about it." Oh, Neji was just enjoying Sasuke's face. "Too bad for you the child she is carrying doesn't have any Uchiha blood running through its veins.---Now, that you know Hinata is pregnant, you are going to have to go search somewhere else to find a wife." Neji waved his hands in the air, telling Sasuke to leave. "Shoo...go on now! Can't you understand that Hinata can't be yours? Huh?"

Sasuke didn't move at all, he just stood there, looking at him with so much hate. "Sigh. What the hell is wrong with y-AAAAAGGHHHH!" Neji fell to his knees as he grabed his forehead. The cursed seal had been activated.

Sasuke turned to look at Hiashi, who was in the stance necessary to activate the curse seal. He then turned to look at Neji, who was slowly crowling with pain. It was obvious that Neji as supressing the pain he was feeling and he couldn't stand that. Sasuke wanted to see Neji scream with pain. He turned to look at Hiashi and hoped that Hiashi made Neji feel more pain.

"How dare you...touch my daughter!" Hiashi Hissed. "How dare you sleep with my daughter!"

Before he could even think about it, Sasuke said, "He got her pregnant."

Hiashi's eyes widen and then more anger showed in his face. "HE DID WHAT?" All of the sudden Hiashi made the curse seal on Neji's head burn much more painfully.

"AAAGGGGG!" Neji screamed out of pain. His body started shaking, his eyes went to the back of his head and he started sweating.

A smirk spread over Sasuke's face as he watched Neji being tortured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a note from maggie - Rosii will be release tomorow from the hospital.

ps - to whoever this chapter was dedicated to, sorry. I could not understand her writting that well, so I was not able to read the name. also, sorry if I did some mistakes, Rosii will correct anything wrong when she comes back.

review


End file.
